Goin’ Bayabas
Goin' Bayabas is a comedy gag-variety show broadcast in Viva-TV on IBC-13 every Saturday evening comedic sketches, parodies of several Philippine television shows, advertisements and weekly musical guests. Starring Cristine Reyes, Martin Escudero, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Empoy Marquez, Kim Gantioqui, Keempee De Leon, Yassi Pressman, Dennia Padilla and Meg Imperial. The show ended on June 23, 2012 during reformatted as Viva-TV made as a grand launch on June 30, 2012. Cast 'Main Cast' *Cristine Reyes (2010-2012) *Martin Escudero (2011-2012) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (2011-2012) *Empoy Marquez (2010-2012) *Kim Gantioqui (2011-2012) *Keempee De Leon (2010-2012) *Dennis Padilla (2010-2012) *Yassi Pressman (2011-2012) *Meg Imperial (2011-2012) *AJ Muhlach (2010-2012) 'Former Cast Members' *Edgar Mortiz (1998-1999) *Al Tantay (1998-1999) *Earl Ignacio (1998-1999) *Dan Salamante (1998-1999) *Andrew E. (1998-1999) *Smokey Manaloto (1998-1999) *Dino Imperial (2011) *Valerie Concepcion (2011) *DJ Durano (2010-2011) *Arlene Muhlach (2010-2011) Parodies 'Current' *''Good Burger'' - a sketch that took place at a fast food restaurant. The cashier, Ed played by Martin Escudero was portrayed as a clueless who always found a way to mess things up. A notable quote from Good Burger, stated by Mart in every episode, was "Welcome to Good Burger, home of the good burger, can I take your order?" When not dealing with a customer, he would bang on the cash register while singing "I'm a dude, she's a dude, he's a dude, 'cause we're all dudes. HEY!" Frequent customers include: Bernie Kibbitz (BJ Forbes), Lester Oaks, Construction Worker (Keempee De Leon), and Connie Muldoon (Gee-Ann Abrahan). *''Cooking ni Danny and Mardy'' - A sketch starring Kim Gantioqui and Empoy Marquez. Every now and then, When Cooking With Randy and Mandy started, the two greeted each other with "Hi, Danny," and "Hi, Mardy." The two played a duo named Randy and Mandy, who had their own cooking show on the fictional channel 106B. Every recipe concocted by the duo always contained massive amounts of chocolate (for example: spaghetti smothered in chocolate syrup). The only reason they had chocolate for every recipe is only because they are obsessed with chocolate. In one sketch, Randy gets in a hot tub that, instead of water, contains liquid chocolate. *''The Inconvenience Store'' - Featured two "hoodrats" named Laneesha (Kim Gantioqui) and Latanya (Keempee De Leon) who work in a convenience store called Quick & Fast. They were loud and had a tendency to be rude to customers, and even verbally berated someone who tried to rob the store (AJ Muhlach). Latanya's arch-nemesis was Latasha (Meg Imperial). At the end of the sketches, Latanya would say "It's time to get our freak on!" and dance to Miami bass music. *''Vital Information'' - a sketch in which Dennis Padilla ridiculous sayings, usually three in a row. *''Bayabas News'' - Featured Brenda Stone (Alex Gonzaga), a rather obnoxious news anchorwoman, and Ray Borealis (AJ Muhlach), a weatherman who was often put into dangerous places to report the weather as well as business news, police reports, showbiz news and foreign news. *''Channel 3 ½ Sports'' - Featured two sports casters, Jack Suntay (Kim Gantioqui). Neither are related to each other. The pair would usually have events at Dullmont Jr. High School (i.e., A girl (Cristine Reyes) trying to sit next to the popular kids during lunch, a boy (Martin Escudero) trying to finish a test, and a guy (Keempee De Leon) trying to ask a girl (Ella Cruz) to dance with him). A reporter named Bo Stallion (Empoy Marquez) and a coach (Alex Gonzaga) also appeared in the sketches. *''Lahat ng Free Store'' - A sketch that took place in a store where everything is free, which is a rip-off. However, an item must be brought to the register to be purchased, which contradicts the "free items" theme of the store. An example of this is Danny finding a watch and after hearing that it's free, walks towards the exit and is accused of shoplifting. Also, items are not returnable. *''Know Your Stars'' - A sketch that gave facts and info about a Viva stars guest. The sketch involved a random voice that made a mockery of individual cast members or guest stars with embarrassing, wacky, funny, but untrue facts. *''Cab Driver'' - Starred AJ Muhlach as Zigfried, an incompetent taxi cab driver who would pick up various people. He would often sing "OL-LAY", annoy the passengers while driving, and call angry drivers "KUMQUAT!". One memorable sketch would be when the passengers were Coraleen Waddell and Heart Evangelista reprising their roles. The passengers would never get to their destination and would fall out of the cab at the end of the sketch. *''Sugar and Coffee'' - Featured Buzz (Gerald Pesigan) and Kaffy (Ella Cruz), who were hosts of a show called "Sugar and Coffee". As the title suggests, the pair was extremely hyperactive, as they constantly ate pure sugar and drank massive amounts of coffee. They would force their guests to do the same thing from giant orbs of sugar and coffee attached to the ceiling, which usually led to overactivity in the worst way. In the final series, they left their usual talk show set, and interrupted proceedings in such places as a school or hospital. Their catchphrase was "lower those orbs!" This was the first full-length sketch to feature the new cast, and was the most frequently. *''Cristine Chat'' - A sketch that featured Cristine Reyes, host of her own late-night show "where the chat hits the fan!" Stacy always booked exciting guests, including pro skater Paulo Avelino. Unfortunately, the guest would never do anything exciting, and often told long, boring stories (in the case of Tony Hawk, he wanted to discuss the joy of knitting). During those boring stories, Cristine would do something distracting to the guest, interrupting his/her story. When Cristine got tired of the guest, she would scream "BORING!" and press a button on her desk. The guest's chair would then eject them, sending him or her flying out the window. In one memorable sketch, after Cristine launched someone, she went to sit down...unintentionally falling on the floor when trying to sit on her chair and causing everyone on set to laugh uncontrollably, including Giovonnie herself. *''Trashin' Fashion'' - Starred Nadine Lustre and Shy Carlos as Carlee and Marlee, two girls with a "passion for trashin' fashion!" The two would report live from various high school related events, such as a dance or a party. Carlee and Marlee would walk around the room and mock everyone's clothing choices but their own. AJ would sometimes appear as the special "Nerd Correspondent." One notable sketch featured Carlee and Marlee making fun of police officers in too-small uniforms! *several commercial parodies 'Former' *''Ask Ashley'' (until 2011) - a sketch starring Anne Curtis as a pretty girl named Ashley, who offered advice from her bedroom on a TV series. She was sweet and friendly until she read letters sent in by clueless viewers. After reading a letter, Ashley would go on a violent tirade against the letter's author (although in one scene did act normal, but that was after she read a letter from a boy who asked why he was being ignored, and Ashley does just that after she picks up another letter!). Her characteristic phrase, "Thaaaaat's me!" during the sketch became one of the sketch's trademarks. (In later sketches, children in the audience could be heard saying it with her.) The first letter that Ashley ever read was written by somebody who had no idea how to turn their peanut butter and jam sandwich over (her mother put the jelly on the wrong side and Ashley yelled "TURN THE STINKING SANDWICH OVER!!!!"). *''Whateverrr!'' (until 2011) - A sketch starring Cristine Reyes and Yassi Pressman as Gina and Jessica. They played a pair of loud, ditzy valley girls who hosted their own television show. The duo commonly talked about very materialistic things, such as broken fingernails, and their obsession with Dino Imperial. This sketch, like "Cooking With Randy And Mandy", aired on channel 106B, and in addition had a set change and theme sketches, sometimes with famous people like PBA superstar James Yap. One of the sketches was on the 100th episode when Gina threw a surprise birthday party for Jessica which she bring out a birthday cake with the XLR8 on it. Gina gave Jessica a present Marvin Agustin after he was dragged off the streets from Gina and then wrap him up as a present who then escape after Jessica thanking Gina. However, Repairman appeared overhearing Jessica, who had just broke her fingernails, and started to wreck the whole "Whateverrrr" set which ended with him breaking the camera. See also *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV References External links * Goin' Bayabas on Facebook * Goin' Bayabas on Twitter * Goin' Bayabas on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine comedy television series